mafia2removedfeaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Removed missions
There are many mission before the well-known mission introduced in the beginning of the game. 00_70_00_0100:Missing In Action 00_70_00_0101:Crash Course In Sicilian 00_70_00_0102:Hide And Seek 00_70_00_0103:Man Of Honor 00_70_00_0104:Call Of Duty 00_70_00_0105:Back Up/Call Of Duty v2 00_70_00_0106:Death Squad 00_70_00_0107:People Power 00_70_00_0108:The Old Country 00_70_00_0100:Missing In Action 00_70_00_0101:Crash Course In Sicilian 00_70_00_0102:Hide And Seek 00_70_00_0103:Man Of Honor 00_70_00_0104:Call Of Duty 00_70_00_0105:Back Up/Call Of Duty v2 00_70_00_0106:Death Squad 00_70_00_0107:People Power 00_70_00_0108:The Old Country 00_70_00_0200: Back in town 00_70_00_0201: Mom's pet 00_70_00_0202: Back at work 00_70_00_0203: Family Meeting 00_70_00_0204: Dog of the scrap yard 00_70_00_0205: Training wheels 00_70_00_0206: Walter and I 00_70_00_0207: Other performances 00_70_00_0208: Working tools 00_70_00_0209: My own car 00_70_00_0210: Racing 00_70_00_0211: Looking for a helper 00_70_00_0212: hard work 00_70_00_0213: Dirty work 00_70_00_0214: Share of trade unions 00_70_00_0215: The Road Home 00_70_00_0216: Home sweet home 00_70_00_0300: Civilian Life 00_70_00_0301: On a shot at Freddy's never early 00_70_00_0302: Meet Henry 00_70_00_0303: Taxi driver 00_70_00_0304: Preparing to enter 00_70_00_0305: Collecting stamps 00_70_00_0306: A Thief in the building! 00_70_00_0307: stamp collectors 00_70_00_0308: With a handful of tickets 00_70_00_0309: The allocation of race 00_70_00_0310: job well done 00_70_00_0311: Shopping late at night 00_70_00_0312: Easy money L***iter 00_70_00_0313: brothel in the trunk 00_70_00_0315: Blue Murder 00_70_00_0316: Time to relax 00_70_00_0317: Enemy of the State 00_70_00_0400: Armed and Dangerous 00_70_00_0401: With permission to kill 00_70_00_0402: Working for Uncle Sam 00_70_00_0403: Accurate work 00_70_00_0404: EFP 00_70_00_0406: I am ready 00_70_00_0408: Telephone Service 00_70_00_0409: Clothes Make the Man 00_70_00_0410: Shopping late at night 00_70_00_0411: We are not alone in the dark 00_70_00_0412: Competition has arrived 00_70_00_0413: Between the mer and anvil 00_70_00_0414: Irish luck 00_70_00_0415: Murphy's Law 00_70_00_0500: The early bird 00_70_00_0501: Girl problems 00_70_00_0502: How to treat a lady 00_70_00_0503: Working for the Mob 00_70_00_0505: Steve lazy 00_70_00_0506: No honor among thieves 00_70_00_0507: A racket for Derek 00_70_00_0508: Back to real work 00_70_00_0509: Tears in his eyes 00_70_00_0510: Firing Line 00_70_00_0511: Špekouna Kill! 00_70_00_0512: distillery 00_70_00_0513: Emergency Exit 00_70_00_0514: ambulance man 00_70_00_0515: Jackpot 00_70_00_0516: repayment 00_70_00_0517: Saw 00_70_00_0600: Fresh Meat 00_70_00_0601: Caged 00_70_00_0602: SOS 00_70_00_0603: Hostile reunion 00_70_00_0604: Hole 00_70_00_0605: Ray of hope 00_70_00_0606: People are still learning 00_70_00_0607: They can do Kung Fu 00_70_00_0608: Professional boxer 00_70_00_0609: Housekeeping 00_70_00_0610: Pretty scary 00_70_00_0611: Maximum scabies 00_70_00_0612: Lessons for idiots 00_70_00_0613: Well Spent time 00_70_00_0700: Taste of Freedom 00_70_00_0701: Back to work 00_70_00_0702: Ride to raise money 00_70_00_0703: Racing in dock 00_70_00_0704: Small tasting 00_70_00_0705: An ambush in broad daylight 00_70_00_0706: My own place 00_70_00_0707: Out of jail 00_70_00_0708: Poor Francesca 00_70_00_0709: good old Leo 00_70_00_0710: Soubojové gun 00_70_00_0711: Old relic 00_70_00_0712: Prison rules 00_70_00_0713: Serves you right 00_70_00_0715: honest work? 00_70_00_0716: Joe's surprise 00_70_00_0717: Garden of Eden 00_70_00_0718: hard-drinking fist 00_70_00_0719: Over the limit 00_70_00_0720: Disorder in the trunk 00_70_00_0721: Gravedigger 00_70_00_0722: Rest in peace 00_70_00_0723: Lights out and sleep 00_70_00_0724: Commemoration of Francesco Potenza 00_70_00_0800: Mild 00_70_00_0801: Heavy smoker 00_70_00_0802: Red, White and Blue 00_70_00_0803: Barbara Tobacco Inc. 00_70_00_0804: In a cloud of smoke 00_70_00_0805: follow the trail 00_70_00_0806: Crazy Horse Saloon 00_70_00_0807: Wild night at Crazy Horse 00_70_00_0808: Rozbíječi gates 00_70_00_0809: No shooting 00_70_00_0810: Who lives weapons ... 00_70_00_0811: Quick two thousand 00_70_00_0812: War booty 00_70_00_0813: Payback 00_70_00_0814: No time to rest 00_70_00_0815: A little bit of blackmail 00_70_00_0816: Selling Insurance 00_70_00_0817: Have you got enough? 00_70_00_0818: This is my territory 00_70_00_0819: Painful reminder 00_70_00_0820: Enough you? 00_70_00_0821: Good sleep 00_70_00_0822: WILD HOGS 00_70_00_0900: Sabbath 00_70_00_0901: Risky deal 00_70_00_0902: nerves of steel 00_70_00_0903: Collapse rich man 00_70_00_0904: Follow that car! 00_70_00_0905: Slaughter Buesa 00_70_00_0906: Channel rat 00_70_00_0907: Channel rat and ****y sauce 00_70_00_0908: Rescuing a tough financial 00_70_00_0909: With reinforcements 00_70_00_0910: The mother of all stink 00_70_00_0911: ****, wash and shave off 00_70_00_0912: tough and accounting 00_70_00_1000: Good Times 00_70_00_1001: Shipment for Mr. Clemente 00_70_00_1002: Devil's Plan 00_70_00_1003: Cleaning crew 00_70_00_1004: Less dust, more shooting 00_70_00_1005: Over the edge 00_70_00_1006: Randal on the roof 00_70_00_1007: Mizera is lucky 00_70_00_1008: Running down the hallway 00_70_00_1009: Playing for high stakes 00_70_00_1010: Finally, Mr. Clemente 00_70_00_1011: safecra*c*ker for rent 00_70_00_1012: Get on a gr***hopper 00_70_00_1013: safecra*c*ker I need to sleep 00_70_00_1014: Drunken brawler 00_70_00_1015: Hey, Joe 00_70_00_1016: Room Service 00_70_00_1100: like lightning 00_70_00_1101: Fidelity 00_70_00_1102: peekaboo 00_70_00_1103: Alongside 00_70_00_1104: For better or worse 00_70_00_1105: Lounge 00_70_00_1106: Be nice ... 00_70_00_1107: Hot House 00_70_00_1108: Outside, the frost 00_70_00_1109: slapping Irishman 00_70_00_1110: Revenge is sweet 00_70_00_1111: Family first 00_70_00_1112: Goodbye, old friend 00_70_00_1113: I need a drink 00_70_00_1114: For better or worse 00_70_00_1115: Lounge 00_70_00_1116: Be nice ... 00_70_00_1117: Hot House 00_70_00_1118: Outside, the frost 00_70_00_1119: slapping Irishman 00_70_00_1120: Freedom is sweet 00_70_00_1121: Our friend 00_70_00_1200: Henry's a big deal 00_70_00_1201: Dangerous goods 00_70_00_1202: cautious driver 00_70_00_1203: Henry's a big deal 00_70_00_1204: Desperate times, desperate means 00_70_00_1205: indebted 00_70_00_1206: name of the law stand 00_70_00_1207: Cops and Robbers 00_70_00_1208: The chase with the truck 00_70_00_1209: Settlement of accounts 00_70_00_1210: Sea gift 00_70_00_1300: Pretty deep in the *** 00_70_00_1301: Working for a husband 00_70_00_1302: Hot wheels 00_70_00_1303: Roll on the life 00_70_00_1304: Meeting in the Park 00_70_00_1305: Chinese meatloaf 00_70_00_1306: Delivery for Mr. Wong 00_70_00_1307: Closed due to renovation schemes 00_70_00_1308: Open the safe! 00_70_00_1309: I had to crawl out of bed ... 00_70_00_1310: The cops in the back 00_70_00_1311: Exit the Dragon 00_70_00_1400: Helping Harry 00_70_00_1401: sitting around with Joe 00_70_00_1402: Family Business 00_70_00_1403: Mr. Salieri sends greetings 00_70_00_1404: Helping an old friend 00_70_00_1405: arms dealer 00_70_00_1407: Fast Money 00_70_00_1409: Net Action 00_70_00_1411: A racket for Derek 00_70_00_1412: The Father 00_70_00_1413 Repayments for the loan sharks 00_70_00_1414 Repayments for the loan sharks 00_70_00_1415: Lost in Action 00_70_00_1416 Joe Barbaro, lost in action 00_70_00_1417: On the construction 00_70_00_1418: I hope I'm late ... 00_70_00_1419: Hold on, buddy 00_70_00_1420: We need to get out fast! 00_70_00_1421: captured! 00_70_00_1422: We need to get out fast! 00_70_00_1423: Grab your money and disappear! 00_70_00_1424: Doctor! 00_70_00_1425 Repayments for the loan sharks 00_70_00_1426: God, I need to relax 00_70_00_1427: Steps to Heaven 00_70_00_1428: Steps to Heaven 00_70_00_1500: And back to the 00_70_00_1501: So who here is happiness? 00_70_00_1502: Hold it in the family 00_70_00_1503: Endgame for Vinci 00_70_00_1504: It may be only one 00_70_00_1505: Better Offer 00_70_00_1506: Visit the planetarium 00_70_00_1507: Fly me to the moon 00_70_00_1508: Another star in the sky 00_70_00_1509: Dual problem 00_70_00_1510: The end is near 00_70_00_1511: Dual problem 00_70_00_1512: Visit the planetarium 00_70_00_1513: Fly me to the moon 00_70_00_1514: Time for revenge 00_70_00_1517: There is no escape? 00_70_00_1520: Let God be judge 00_70_00_1521: The end is near 00_70_00_1522: Let God be judge 00_70_00_1523: Arrivederci, Carlo 00_70_00_1525: Better Offer 00_70_00_1526: Visit the planetarium 00_70_00_1527: Fly me to the moon 00_70_00_1528: Another star in the sky 00_70_00_1529: Hold it in the family 00_70_00_1530: Veni, Vidi, Vinci 00_70_00_1531: Stay the only one 00_70_00_1532: Per Aspera Ad Astra Denby Grace, the Senior Producer of the upcoming hype train Mafia II confirmed that at one point the story actually had four endings. During an interview with IGTV Denby said: “We had four multiple endings at one point in the game, and then we looked at it and we had one really outstanding great ending to end our story, we just said ‘You know what? Let’s just ditch these other endings, this is the ending everyone wants’ and that’s one thing we’re happy with making that choice.” Some interesting texts in the game code talking about multiple endings: 00_56_00_1501:Chapter 15 00_56_00_1502:Per Aspera Ad Astra 00_56_00_1503:Oyster Bay, September 26th, 1951 00_56_00_1504:Epilog 00_56_00_1505:High Time 00_56_00_1506:October 18th, 1953 00_56_00_1507:Epilog 00_56_00_1508:Friends for Life 00_56_00_1509:July 22nd, 1955 00_56_00_1510:Epilog 00_56_00_1511:A Family Business 00_56_00_1512:January 18th, 1954 00_56_00_1513:The End There´s an evidence about a side mission in the game where Vito looks out of his windows and there was a dog attacking a person. Remains of this side mission can be found in the game code: 00_70_00_0204: Dog of the scrap yard Question: How many times will we be taken out of the map for missions? 2k answer: There may be one or two times, but I’m not revealing the story.